Kaleidoscope
by IolantheDuCoudray
Summary: A murder 9 years ago, a girl who craves revenge, who will not be stopped. Chapter 2 up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, any of the songs in this story only my own OC and the storyline.  
  
.  
  
Song used: Through Her Eyes - Dream Theatre

* * *

**Prologue**  
  
.  
  
_She never really had a chance  
  
On that fateful moonlit night  
  
Sacrificed without a fight  
  
A victim of her circumstance_  
  
.  
  
It was late at night as a small figure sneaked into the cemetary, an eery place to be. The figure proved to be a child, about eight years old, a girl. She wore a jeans jacket of a fading blue colour, dirty jeans and T-shirts and very old sneakers. In her hands, she held a withering hand of selfpicked flowers. Her eyes glittered eerily in the dark as she kneeled in front of a tombstone.  
  
"Good night mommy," she whispered softly, "sleep well, no more worries. Daddy will pay for what he did to us. He didn't fight for us, he let them have us. Let them kill you. They will all pay."  
  
.  
  
_Now that I've become aware  
  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
  
A sadness grows inside of me  
  
It all seems so unfair_  
  
.  
  
Her little hand reached out to touch the writing on the stone, silent, pearl like tears fell from her eyes, pearls of a child not understanding the cruelty the world she lived in bore.  
  
.  
  
_I'm learning all about my life  
  
By looking through her eyes_  
  
.  
  
A cloud left the moon, left it to shine with a soft glow over the young child, leaving a dirty round face, and kaleidoscope like eyes, glittering silver, her hair a dirty blond. Eyes you could never forget if you looked into them.  
  
The girl got up, feeling exposed by the moon shining on her and she quietly disappeared int othe dark night, vowing softly: "I'll come back, mommy."  
  
.  
  
_Just beyond the churchyard gates  
  
Where the grass is overgrown  
  
I saw the writing on her stone  
  
I felt like I would suffocate_  
  
.  
  
Years went by, but the girl did not return. Grass and weeds battled over dominance over the stone, wind and harsh weather all but earsing the writing on the stone. The flowers the child had left had wilted and died, crumbling to dust untill the wind had spread it over the earth it could reach.  
  
.  
  
_Inloving memory of our child  
  
So innocent, eyes open wide  
  
I felt so empty as I cried  
  
Like part of me had died  
_  
.  
  
Nearly ten years, the grave was forgotten, standing the shadow of an old, dying tree. But the child returned, in the form of a hardened young woman. Her eyes were now hidden by sunglasses, her hair no longer blonde, but died in a bright, eye hurting, neon blue. Her face was still dirty, or again, her clothes old, dirty, ripped in some places.  
  
Her mouth was set in a thin line as she kneeled in front of the stone she had only seen a little more then nine years ago.  
  
.  
  
_I'm learning all about my life  
  
By looking through her eyes_  
  
.  
  
"Told ya I'd come back, mom," she murmurred as her hand reached out to wipe the dirty stone, trying to make the writing a little more visble.  
  
.  
  
_And as her image  
  
Wandered through my head  
  
I wept just like a baby  
  
As I lay awake in bed  
_  
.  
  
The young woman, seventeen years old now, sat on her knees in front of the stone, head bowed as she relived the years she had spend away from this city, the city that held the memories she would rather have forgotten, memories that had kept her awake, memories that had fueled her desire to live.  
  
.  
  
_And I know what it's like  
  
To lose someone you love  
  
And this felt just the same  
_  
.  
  
As she sat there, she remembered just how she had felt all those years before. A scared, young eight year old, wilting daisies in her hand. Standing in front of her mother's grave and for a flash, she was that girl again. Only a flash.  
  
.  
  
_She wasn't given any choice  
  
Desperation stole her voice  
  
I've been given so much more in life  
  
I've got a son, I've got a wife  
_  
.  
  
"I'll make them pay, mom, I'm stronger now, they have no chance against me now. No way to protect them from me, no way for them to disobey my command," she lowered the sunglasses, her eyes still the same, hypnotic kaleidoscope silver eyes.  
  
.  
  
_I had to suffer one last time  
  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
  
Relive the anguish of my past  
  
To find out who I was at last_  
  
.  
  
"The last person they will see will be me. Like they were the last you saw. I can't be denied, I'll make them do what they hate, make them destroy themselves," she spoke in a low voice. The young woman was a product of actions taken against her and her kind, and a deep hate had embedded itself as a roommate in her heart.  
  
.  
  
_The door has opened wide  
  
I'm turning with the tide  
  
Looking through her eyes_  
  
.  
  
"Aislin Simmons will become their worst nightmare, who would have thought? And best is, they will never see me coming," she giggled, before her face returned to the normal scowl, she slid on her sunglasses again and got up, leaving the cemetary.  
  
This time, it was broad daylight, and her appearance caused an elderly couple to shuffle out of the way as she walked passed them. A smirk played on her lips: they would never know what hit them.

* * *

A/N: I know, no X-Men yet, it will come. And yes, she is insane, to a point. It will be explained. All in due time, all in due time. 


	2. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, any of the songs in this story only my own OC and the storyline.  
  
.  
  
Tailfeather: put the spatula down, down I tell you! Down! See, here is an update.  
  
.  
  
Song used: Exodus - Evanescence

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
.  
  
Money, how she hated it, but food was nice and she worked well as a pick-pocket. This was the same woman who had been at the cemetary the day before. Still wearing the same clothes, sunglasses to hide her eyes and the same haircolour. Raised differently, and she might have been in a warm house and not picking pockets to get enough money.  
  
Her dreams had died, her heart locked away. Over all a bitter, hardened young woman. Minor scars of fights adorned her skin. Aislin's eyes narrowed as she zoned in on brunette with a pink top. Bumping into her, nimble fingers dipped into the bag and swiped the wallet.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, are you allright?" she asked, steadying the girl with her free hand as she slipped the wallet into one of her pockets.  
  
"Like, watch where you're going!" the girl shrieked.  
  
Aislin raised her eyebrows: "if you're gonna be like that."  
  
She turned around and walked away, not looking back.  
  
.  
  
_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
  
Never said a word of discontentment  
  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
  
I'm leaving home_  
  
.  
  
Aislin grinned: 15 bucks, that should get her a new shirt, perhaps even boots, at the dumpstore.  
  
She was still looking for her father, had never thought it would be that hard to find the jerk. But when she found him, she would show just why she was to be feared.  
  
.  
  
_Here in the shadows  
  
I'm safe  
  
I'm free  
  
I've nowhere else to go  
  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
_  
.  
  
As she walked further, she bumped into a young man.  
  
"Watch it!" she hissed at him.  
  
"I believe, fraulein, zhat you have somezhing zhat belongs to my friend," he held out his hand, Aislin looked at him: did he honestly believed she would return it?  
  
She reached up her hand so she could slowly lower her sunglasses, displaying her eyes. She saw the boy's eyes widen in shock, but they glazed over, just like the eyes always did when they were captured by her eyes.  
  
"Forget me, walk away and forget me," she spoke slowly and smirked satisfied as the boy turned to walk away.  
  
.  
  
_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
  
I know I'm not lost  
  
I am just alone  
  
But I won't cry  
  
I won't give up  
  
I can't go back now  
  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_  
  
.  
  
She began walking again, not even feeling guilty about stealing that money: the girl was well fed, clothed properly, while she on the other hand, her stomache grumbled, could use something to eat.  
  
Her world was a kaleidoscope of events, much like her eyes. One movement set a chain of reactions into starting, forcing her to react again.  
  
It would be so easy to just give up, find a place to sleep and just not wake up anymore. Or take one of those pills everyone seemed to be so crazy about, just forget all her troubles for a while. She had tried it, once, blew a whole week of pick-pocketing on one lousy pill, she had been sick as a dog. Never again, she had sworn, never again. She had seen plenty of 'm OD on stuff like that, waist away till nothing. She wouldn't let that happen, not before revenge.  
  
.  
  
_Here in the shadows  
  
I'm safe  
  
I'm free  
  
I've nowhere else to go  
  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
_  
.  
  
"If HE hadn't betrayed us," Aislin muttered, "if HE hadn't betrayed us, we would be fine. In a little house, I'd still be at school, have friends, wouldn't be out here."  
  
She kicked a rock in front of her, angry because she knew even if her mother had still been alive, her daydream would never come true. Her physical mutation would make sure of that. Stupid eyes. Although her hypnotic gift was very usefull, that had its limits: she could keep people under hypnosis for a day, at the most. Then the order she had given them would fade and they would be 'normal' again. Although they would never fully remember her, when they would see her again, they would have a faint feeling of familiarity.  
  
.  
  
_Here in the shadows  
  
I'm safe  
  
I'm free  
  
I've nowhere else to go  
  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong_  
  
.  
  
Ever since eight, Aislin had not felt safe, she had grown up to be defensive, sour, jaded young woman with a fine taste for revenge. She had been fighting ever since her mother died for a right to be alive, never trusting people and quite frankly, never caring if they trusted her. She survived, which was good enough for her.  
  
She had never felt that she belonged somewhere. She would con food out of people when she had been ten without a second thought, using her childish appearance as a free ticket to a warm bed.  
  
.  
  
_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
  
So much more is made in empty eyes_  
  
.  
  
Aislin was small for her age, and thin, scrawny, actually. Probably because of the lack of regular meals and good sleep. Her skin was pale, marred with scarrings from fights.  
  
Truth, that was a concept empty to her, all she saw were lies, people lied to get what they wanted from you, no matter what it was.  
  
.  
  
A/N: an appearance of Kitty and Kurt, and some insight into Aislin's character.


	3. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, any of the songs in this story only my own OC and the storyline.  
  
.  
  
Tailfeather: glad you like it!  
  
Aqueous: will do, will do.  
  
Marcy213: thanks, and yes, I'll keep writing.  
  
.  
  
Song used: Easier to Run - Linkin Park

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
.  
  
Nights were cold, they always were. Aislin shivered as she stood in front of the tombstone, her mother's. Her jacket offered little to no comfort against the night's cold.  
  
.  
  
_It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone_  
  
.  
  
There were times she just didn't want to wake up, just roll over and keep on sleeping, have the cold overtake her senses, freeze her.  
  
A movement caught her eyes, a change of light, a shadow silently moving, it could have been a streetcat, another homeless, but she knew that was not the case. Her eyes narrowed behing the dark glasses that kept her eyes from a world that did not want to see them.  
  
.  
  
_Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played_  
  
.  
  
They didn't want her, it didn't matter. Her soul was too well protected by the scars to care, a vast, constricting maze of mental scars that surrounded her essence. Scars of wounds no one ever saw, yet they were for the world to see, if they could only look into her eyes without falling victim to their spell.  
  
It was strange, Aislin thought, even without her using her power to hypnotize people, they still fell victim to her eyes.  
  
.  
  
_If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
_  
.  
  
She had learned not to care, changed to survive. With stood the nightmares to survive, even though the images of her dead mother still flashed through her head, her mother's bloody, broken body, tattered clothes, fear and pain on the lifeless face.  
  
"Should have been me," Aislin sat down, back against the stone, trying to pretend she wasthe eight year old, the stone was her mother's body, sitting like they used to sit in the evening, in their small apartment, after dinner.  
  
.  
  
_Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
_  
.  
  
"Should have been me," Aislin murmurred again, and it could have been her. No tears touched her face to streak through the dirt and show the world the girl's mourning.  
  
It was like a wound that never completely healed, at first, you felt a stabbing pain, you would think you were sure to die. But the stabbing would grow less, untill a dull, throbbing pain, picked on enough to harden you against the pain, untill it was as if you looked at a movie you played in, as if it was not really you that went through that particular piece of hell.  
  
.  
  
_Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change_  
  
.  
  
It was that pain that had pushed Aislin into becoming who she was today. The world didn't treat her fair, then she wouldn't act fair towards them. Yeah, she could pretend to be normal, but what good would it do? Precious pictures of make-believe. They would see her eyes, the silver kaleidoscope, and then those precious pictures would be tarnished, leaving her soul to bleed once more.  
  
.  
  
_It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone_   
  
.  
  
Another movement caught her eyes, footsteps, stopping right in front of her. Aislin lazily lifted her head, the darkened glasses making the figure even more obscure to see in the night. She lifted them to reast in her hair, even in the starless night, her silver eyes shimmered, grasping the attention of the one in front of her.

* * *

A/N: ooooow... cliffhanger, I am learning from the best (BlackRoseApocalyps)


End file.
